ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Goofy (Earth-101001)
Goofy (グーフィー Gūfī) is a major supporting protagonist that appears in the Kingdom Hearts ''anime series. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's court magician Donald Duck went out to search for the King and end up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. Despite his position at Disney Castle, Goofy dislikes using weapons, instead of using a simple shield in combat, and attempts to avoid fighting whenever possible, preferring to find peaceful solutions to problems. Though simple-minded and clumsy as always, and constantly the butt of comic relief, Goofy is the constant voice of optimism and, surprisingly, selectively perceptive, often noticing things others miss and keeping his cool when Sora and Donald lose it. True to his depiction in other Disney media, Goofy is a steadfast and reliable friend. Appearance Goofy is an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. He has two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. Goofy's hat is orange, save for a blue band in the middle, and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well. Strangely, the lenses of these goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than Goofy's eyes. Goofy wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. Goofy's pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the dark orange bottom rims being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Goofy has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside. Personality While his name might insinuate that he is simple-minded and unintelligent, it is a misnomer as oftentimes Goofy has shown to be the voice of reason for Sora and his companions, and is also amazingly calm and cheerful, retaining his composure when Sora and Donald are completely undone. One example is at the beginning, Goofy states that Pluto might lead to where they need to go, but Donald blows him off when in reality, if they had followed Pluto, they would've found Sora much earlier than they did. He has also proved on occasion to have more common sense than Sora and Donald; in the Northern Wei, when Sora and Donald mistake Mushu's shadow for a Heartless and try to attack him, Goofy tries to stop them. Goofy also tends to notice things that Sora and Donald do not, such as when they met Mulan and he was the only one of the trio to first notice she was a girl. However, there have been instances in which Goofy is indeed clumsy, shown when he walks into a cart in Agrabah. Additionally, Goofy occasionally has trouble pronouncing words, such as pronouncing "meddling" as "muddling", and referring to Ventus as "Venquist", "Ventilate", and "Veggie". On many occasions, he has been shown to be the glue that holds the trio together on their adventures; never getting into an argument with either Sora or Donald. Because of this, he is often the one that Sora seems to look to for reason. He also appears to view his friends in high regards, praising them on numerous occasions. As with this, Goofy is very loyal to his friends, an example being how he saves Sora when Riku tries to kill him. Overall, Goofy is a lovable and friendly person who always looks for the good in others and tries to help them. Story Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Goofy serves as the King's Captain of the Royal Guard. During this time, he and Donald watch King Mickey practice to harness his Keyblade under Master Yen Sid's teaching at the Mysterious Tower. When Ventus uses the Star Shard that Yen Sid gave Mickey to transport to the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid uses magic to tell Ventus of Mickey's whereabouts and precarious condition. Seeing their king is in trouble, Donald and Goofy prepare to depart for the Keyblade Graveyard and save Mickey from Master Xehanort. Yen Sid stops them, knowing that they are no match for Master Xehanort. Ven instead goes alone, leaving Donald and Goofy visibly upset. When Mickey returns to the Mysterious Tower, Goofy observes with Donald as Mickey hands in the Star Fragment and his Keyblade, thinking he had failed to reach his goal and is overly thrilled when Yen Sid returns the weapon to his king. Kingdom Hearts Goofy's role began when Donald rushes to tell him about the disappearance of King Mickey, but the secret is quickly discovered by Queen Minnie and Daisy. King Mickey's letter explains that darkness is threatening the worlds, which appear as stars in the night sky, and have been blinking out one by one. Therefore, he left in order to study and counter the threat, and provides Donald and Goofy with the mission to seek out the "key to their survival". To start, they should head to a different universe, and find a man named Leon. Donald and Goofy, loyal to their king and concerned about his welfare as well as the worlds', agree to take on the mission. Queen Minnie also introduces them to another traveling companion, Jiminy Cricket, who will chronicle their travels in his journal. With the three of them as well as Pluto, they take the Gummi Ship and begin their journey. Donald and Goofy soon arrive in Japan, having gained new, more casual, clothes. They set out in search of Leon and the key, but end up meeting Pepper Potts, a friend of Tony's. She explains to them the situation with the Heartless, the Keyblade, and the Ansem Reports, a document written by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness that details his findings on the Heartless. They also believe that the King might be searching for them. However, things take a turn when Heartless attack the hotel that Donald and the others are in, including Leon, Yuffie, and Sora, the Keyblade wielder they have been searching for, in the next room. Donald and Goofy are about to speak to Leon, but Yuffie dashes out of the room and crushes Donald with the door in her haste. Donald and Goofy arrive in the Shibuya, where they attempt to fight some Heartless, but are unable to defeat them, and a massive explosion sends them flying through the air and right on top of Sora, where they immediately recognize the Keyblade in his hand. However, before they have a chance to formally introduce themselves, they are attacked by a giant Heartless was known as the Guard Armor, starting a fight that they manage to win. After the battle, the three introduce themselves. Donald and Goofy explain that they have been searching for Sora and that if he travels with them, they can go search for the King as well as Sora's friends Riku and Kairi; however, Donald secretly tells Goofy that he doesn't really know if they'll find Sora's friends, but he does know that they need him in order to find the King. Donald tells a depressed Sora to cheer up, and, with humorous results, Sora attempts to do so, and agrees to go with them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off to find the Infinity Stones, defeating Heartless, the Disney villains, and sealing keyholes that lead towards the hearts to worlds, as well as making many new friends. However, the group's friendship was put to the test when they traveled to Hollow Bastion, Maleficent's base of operations and the place where the Heartless plague began. They arrive just as Riku, working for Maleficent, has beaten an offworlder named Beast, who was trying to rescue his kidnapped love, Belle. When they go to Beast's aid, Riku reveals himself to be the true owner of Sora's Kingdom Key, and the Keyblade returns to him. Having been explicitly ordered by Mickey to follow the Key, Donald and Goofy decide to leave Sora and follow Riku, much to their regret. With the aid of Beast, Sora catches up with Riku. With the Beast lured away by a Heartless feigning to be his beloved Belle, Riku attempts to eliminate Sora once and for all with an energy bolt. However, Goofy goes to the rescue and blocks the attack, finding himself unable to betray Sora after all that they have been through together, and Donald also rejoins them, despite their knowledge that they are disobeying King Mickey by turning on the Keyblade Master. With the strength of their friendship strengthening Sora's heart, he regains the Keyblade, meaning that Donald and Goofy are no longer going against orders. The trio then makes their way through Hollow Bastion, confronting Maleficent as well as Riku, who is now possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and wields a Keyblade forged from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart. When they encounter the possessed Riku, Goofy is humorously deflected by a barrier, and Donald is soon separated from Sora through the duration of the battle as well. They also come across Kairi's body, devoid of her heart. When Sora discovers that Kairi's heart rests within his own, he chooses to release it by stabbing himself with the dark Keyblade left behind by Riku, despite Donald and Goofy's protests. Though Kairi is revived, Sora loses his heart to the darkness and becomes a Heartless, much to the dismay of Donald and Goofy. Ansem makes his reappearance, now in nearly total control of Riku's body, soon afterwards. Though Donald and Goofy are no match for Ansem's great power, Riku is able to gain control for a few moments, holding back Ansem temporarily. Donald and Goofy then attempt to escape with Kairi. While Goofy is still concerned about the Final Keyhole, Donald is more concerned with getting out of Hollow Bastion alive. At the foyer of the castle, Heartless block their path. However, another Heartless, seemingly without hostile intentions, arrives. Kairi realizes it is Sora and is able to revive him, much to Donald and Goofy's relief. The four then make their escape. Later, the trio makes their way back to Hollow Bastion, fighting their way through Heartless and sealing up the Keyhole opened up by the seven princesses. They then journey to Vestroia. There, they confront Ansem at the remains of Destiny Islands, and then at the endless abyss, where the Door to Darkness that leads to Kingdom Hearts itself resides. After Ansem's defeat, Sora, Donald, and Goofy attempt to seal the door, but their efforts are futile. But then, the King makes his appearance, wielding the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. With the two Keyblades and the assistance of Riku, the Door to Darkness is sealed, and the worlds are restored. However, the King and Riku are sealed in the Realm of Darkness, though the King tells them that there will always be a door to the light. After sealing Kingdom Hearts the group is sent to a field where they discuss what to do next. When they are left without answers, Pluto appears with a note from the king that leads them straight towards Castle Oblivion. Kingdom Hearts: Next Generations After the events of Castle Oblivion, the three wake up with their memories restored, though they are unable to remember, including why they fell asleep in the first place. From the train station, they meet the King once more who tells them to go find Yen Sid, and their adventure starts again. Before doing so, they meet the three kids, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, in Twilight Town. During the Heartless invasion, the trio meets up with King Mickey, a battle involving a Surveillance Robot creates an explosion sending a large rock in the group's direction. Mickey would have been hit had Goofy not pushed him out of the way, but in doing so, he is hit hard on the head instead, leading Sora, Donald, and Mickey to believe that Goofy is dead. After regaining consciousnesses, he meets up with the three of them shortly before the Battle of the 1000 Heartless. Goofy himself is confused as to why they were so relieved to see that he was alive, reminding Mickey of his regular head injuries. Goofy, along with Sora and Donald travel back to Twilight Town to find the mansion from the picture they found when they were in the realm of darkness. When they finally reach the old mansion, they also meet up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and later King Mickey. Together they figure out a way to travel to a digital version of Twilight Town. Goofy, King Mickey, Donald, and Sora say goodbye to their friends and head off to the digital world where they witness Axel's death. They then journey to The World That Never Was and is reunited with Riku and Kairi after a long battle through the Organization's castle. Goofy helps defeat Xemnas and leaves with Donald, King Mickey, Kairi, and Pluto through a portal opened by Naminé. However, Sora and Riku are trapped in The World That Never Was after Xemnas closes it. After Sora and Riku's battle with Xemnas, Goofy is reunited with them when they return to Destiny Islands. Later, Goofy returns to Disney Castle with Donald, King Mickey, Pluto, Donald's nephews, and Scrooge McDuck. Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Goofy is present in the Mysterious Tower along with Mickey and Donald when Yen Sid prepares to put Riku and Sora through the Mark of Mastery exam. While in the sleeping Country of the Musketeers, Sora learns about Goofy's past as a musketeer. Later, he accompanies Mickey and Donald to Disney Castle when they receive word that Maleficent has returned and has taken Minnie hostage. The three confront Maleficent and Pete in the castle library, where Maleficent tells them about her first encounter with Master Xehanort and demands access to the Data Worlds. Mickey refuses, and they are saved from battling Maleficent by Lea, Axel's restored original persona, who joins forces with them and accompanies them back to the tower, where he makes a shocking request from Yen Sid. Donald and Goofy later use Mickey's old Star Shard to return to The World That Never Was and help Riku, Mickey, and Lea in saving Sora from Master Xehanort by striking Ansem's Guardian from behind and knocking it out. They bring Sora's comatose body back to the tower, and Goofy, along with Donald, is overjoyed when Riku succeeds in awakening Sora, and later shocked when Lea brandishes his own Keyblade. Kingdom Hearts Guardians of Light Goofy and Donald greet Sora when he returns to the Mysterious Tower after a secret mission just as Riku and Mickey leave to rescue Aqua from the Realm of Darkness. As Yen Sid informs Sora of his lost power, Goofy claims that their adventure is going to be fun, and accompanies him, along with Donald, to visit Hercules at the Olympus Coliseum for training. Goofy and Donald join Sora's side again to help him discover the power of waking and to help regain his lost strength. The trio goes to Olympus to find a way to restore Sora's strength, but their visit proves fruitless and they are now set on following Roxas's heart and setting him free. After adventuring through various worlds, the trio gets a call from Chip and Dale, informing them that Riku and King Mickey are in danger in the Dark World and Sora opens up a gate that takes them to the Destiny Islands. The trio finds Eraqus's Keyblade, which Sora uses to unlock a path to the Dark World. Goofy and Donald stay behind while Sora heads to the Dark World and he is present when they reunite with Aqua. The trio goes with Aqua to the newly restored Land of Departure to wake Ventus up and are confronted by Vanitas. After Sora awakens Ventus with the power of waking and Vanitas departs, the guardians return to Yen Sid's tower to rest in preparation for the coming battle with Xehanort. All the guardians arrive at the Keyblade Graveyard where they are greeted by Master Xehanort and the other seekers of darkness and are ambushed by a massive swarm of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. Abilities Goofy uses shields, both offensively and defensively. Goofy starts off with his signature Knight's Shield, but he can replace it with more powerful shields throughout his journeys, and his ultimate weapon is the Save the King shield. Goofy is a physical fighter, but also a healer, and his unique abilities include both those that use his shield to knock around enemies for his allies to finish off. This leaves him more geared to supporting his allies rather than defeating enemies directly, in contrast to Donald. Goofy's common and weapon abilities generally focus on defensive skills such as Hyper Healing or Protect. Origin Despite that many of Goofy's journal entries state that he debuted in the 1952 short ''Two Weeks Vacation, likely due to Two Weeks Vacation having a theatrical release despite being only 6 minutes, this is incorrect. Goofy appeared in plenty of shorts before then. His first debut was in the 1932 short Mickey's Revue where he was known as Dippy Dawg. Since then, he was made numerous appearances within Walt Disney's cartoon shorts, appearing along characters such as Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Pete. A large amount of Goofy's cartoons centered around sports and showing parodies of experiences people faced in the real world with a comic twist. Goofy's character also resulted in an TV series, as well as two movies, starring the character and his son Max. Category:Disney characters